


The Taste That Lingers On Your Tongue

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Het, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Radek's earliest memories was his mother taking a sip of tea and sighing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste That Lingers On Your Tongue

One of Radek's earliest memories was his mother taking a sip of tea and sighing. "Did you know that elsewhere, there are more flavors of tea than colors in the rainbow?" she'd asked his younger self, who had gone wide-eyed at the very thought. "Before, we might have had such tastes." She had looked sadly at her tea, and then shrugged and took another sip, resigning herself to the single flavor, as bitter as Russian control of their lives and government.

In Czechoslovakia, tea had meant black tea, and nothing else. Radek had become a coffee drinker instead; even with the rise of capitalism and the kaleidoscope of tea flavors that had flooded the country, he had never been fond of it. 

That did not explain why he sat now, cross-legged on the floor, breathing in the heady scent of incense and cradling a cup of tea in his hands. He took a cautious sip, careful not to burn his tongue, and frowned. 

"Do you not like it?" The warm, low voice held a trace of concern, and Radek smiled hastily. 

"No, no, I am simply--" The words fluttered out of reach, and he shrugged. He was simply trying to place the flavor. It had tasted of something not-quite-cinnamon, not-quite-an-unnamed-fruit, sharp and spicy on his tongue. "The taste is...good. Very. It is an Athosian tea?" 

Teyla smiled, and not for the first time, Radek marveled at her beauty and the way her generous, wise soul shone in every gesture she made. "Yes. My people often drink this tea." 

He took another slow sip. "It's good." And it was. Radek was still not a fan of tea, but this blend was not bad, not bitter. He could grow to like it over time, perhaps. 

"However, tea was not the reason for my invitation, Radek," Teyla said.

Radek, the cup halfway to his mouth, paused at the use of his surname and the soft, smoky quality her voice had suddenly acquired, a tone that sent a jolt of longing down his spine. He had wondered, when she had taken to sitting with him sometimes during meals, drawing him into conversations of his homeland and why he had come to Atlantis, if she wished to pursue a friendship. 

However, Teyla's tone had not been one for _friendship_.

"Oh?" he managed, when he realized Teyla wore a patient, expectant look. His tongue felt like clay in his mouth, and he desperately took another swallow, only vaguely aware that his hands trembled with nerves. 

Teyla smiled, and took the cup from his unresisting hands. It was a kind smile, as though she understood how her interest in Radek struck him dumb with wonder. "It was not," she confirmed, and then kissed him, soft and certain. 

_Apple. The tea tasted of not-quite-cinnamon and not-quite-apple._ 

The thought flickered to the forefront of his mind for an instant, and then was gone, and he kissed her urgently, his now unburdened hands reaching out to touch the softness of her skin and feel the silky texture of her hair.


End file.
